


Take It

by Felixbug



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixbug/pseuds/Felixbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He wanted everything at once – to sink his teeth into Anders just to hear him whimper, to kiss him and swallow every moan and gasp, to watch his face as he took Hawke’s length hard and deep. But this – Maker, it was filthy and depraved and he loved it, watching the blunt head of his cock force Anders open, sliding into him slowly. The stretch was right on the edge of what Anders could take - he was panting harshly and hissing with each intake of breath as Hawke gradually sank into his eager, pliant body. Anders took every inch, impaled on Hawke’s length as Hawke dragged him down to the base and rolled his hips, driving himself in deep. The slick heat around him was almost as intensely hot as the way Anders’ sagged back against his chest – overwhelmed, thoroughly filled with Hawke’s rigid shaft and stretched to his limit around the massive girth.</i>
</p><p>Just mage ass getting pounded. No plot here, only sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fethermage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fethermage/gifts).



> Not even slightly connected to anything else I've written (though I always headcanon Hawke to be pretty huge, tbh). Pure self-indulgent PWP, I have (and need) no excuses :P  
> I'm surrounded by enablers - an anon request on Tumblr for size kink got this started, and then the continued encouragement, suggestions and screaming of my sin friends on Skype kept it going. I could have gifted this fic to a few people, but I know Fethermage _appreciates_ it more than anyone.

Snow dusted the ground outside, falling in damp flurries. Anders’ hair had been clinging to his cheeks, his boots leaking as he shivered – but Hawke knew how to take care of a cold, wet mage. Wind rattled the windows, but in Hawke’s bedroom there was only heat. The crackling fire lit Anders in gold, along with the water beaded on his skin – remnants of the bath they’d shared. As Hawke’s tongue swept down to the base of his stiff cock, his lips brushed against coarse, damp curls.

Anders’ breath caught. He was sprawled on the bed, thighs hooked over Hawke’s broad shoulders, his stomach tensing rhythmically with the thrusts of Hawke’s fingers inside him. As Hawke watched – lips trailing feather-soft kisses up his length – Anders balled one hand in his own hair, bit his lip, and moaned.

“That’s – oh, that’s _good_.”

Hawke smirked, and took Anders’ cock into his mouth. He ran his tongue over the tip, groaning as the salty taste hit his tongue. Anders’ gasp was lost in the wet, eager sounds of Hawke’s fingers plunging into him, and Hawke’s groan as he slid his lips down his shaft.

“Fuck me,” Anders moaned.

Hawke crooked his fingers and Anders grunted, his free hand clawing at Hawke’s shoulder. Hawke swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, relishing the way it jerked against his tongue. Maker, he could spend the rest of the night down here – make Anders spill down his throat again and again, until he was all Hawke could taste and Hawke’s name was the only word Anders still remembered how to speak.

“Please,” Anders said. “Fuck me, c’mon.”

Hawke pulled back, flicking his tongue over the tip once more with a playful grin.

“You’re not ready.”

“I can take it.” Anders let his knees fall further apart. He was breath-taking like this – flat planes of muscle, hair like flame-touched gold, and teeth worrying his lip. He had a body that begged to be fucked – and to be thoroughly explored. Hawke growled, and added a third finger, thrusting into him hard.

Anders cried out, his face flushed as he panted roughly, adjusting to the sudden stretch. Hawke’s fingers set a fast pace, not gentle – not tonight. He brushed his fingertips against the spot that left Anders shaking, cock twitching against his stomach.

“Yeah, you can fucking take it,” Hawke snarled.

Anders’ eyes widened as Hawke surged forward over him. It took all Hawke’s restraint to take his time, but it was worth it to feel Anders squirming under him. Hawke kept up the quick strokes of his fingers as he dragged his teeth over Anders’ hips, nipping at Anders’ belly until he writhed – then moved higher. He let Anders’ thighs slip from his shoulders, bracing one hand against the bed as he swirled his tongue around a nipple.

Anders’ grunt became a faint keen as Hawke drew the firm nub between his teeth. He tugged – not enough to hurt, but enough to wring broken gasps from Anders’ lips as Hawke’s teeth rasped over sensitive flesh and his tongue flicked and swirled, soothing away the sting.

Hawke moved up Anders’ chest, tracing trickles of water over freckled skin as he splayed his fingers in slicked heat. Anders gave a wordless shout, the warm tightness of his ass loosening with every jerk of Hawke’s wrist, his heartbeat a steady pounding Hawke could feel in his lips. He bit Anders’ collarbone, sucked and kissed up the column of his throat, and felt the heated glide around his fingers they worked to spread Anders open. Hawke groaned as he thought of how it would feel to thrust into him – to feel that urgent clench around his cock.

Finally – and Maker, how he’d ached for this – Hawke reached Anders’ lips. He claimed them with his own – no restraint, no more teasing. Anders’ mouth opened to him and Hawke swallowed his gasp as they met in a crush of soft lips and muffled groans, bodies writhing together as Hawke’s fingers worked him loose and his tongue swept over Anders’ lower lip. He smelled the hint of elfroot that clung to Anders’ skin, tasted the honey from the tea he’d drunk, but it was the graze of teeth against his lips and the urgent dig of nails on his back that made him pull Anders flush against his body with a growl.

He rolled over, three fingers still thrusting hard. Anders’ whimper was stifled against Hawke’s mouth, drowned out by his own low grunt as he deepened the kiss. He gripped Anders’ body as he withdrew his fingers, spilling oil down Anders’ trembling thighs.

Hawke bit Anders’ lower lip hard, his cock twitching at the shaken moan he earned in response. He wrapped oiled fingers around his length, teasing with light strokes as he sucked at the sensitive flesh. Anders whined, and he shifted to allow Hawke’s cock to grind into the cleft of his ass.

“You want it?” Hawke said, releasing his lip. Anders’ hair hung around his face, warm drops of water pattering onto Hawke’s skin.

“What do you think?” he smirked.

Hawke hissed, and grabbed Anders’ hip, squeezing hard enough to bruise. The blunt head of his cock nudged Anders’ entrance – it felt soft and loose against the sensitive tip, and he pressed up urgently.

“I think you’re a tease,” he growled. “I think – _fuck_ – I’m going to make you scream tonight, love.”

“You’d better.”

Anders straightened up, and Hawke shifted against the pillows and looked up at his taut body. The sight alone made his cock throb in his fist. Firelight outlined wiry muscle in flickering gold, and the sparse dusting of hair on Anders’ chest and thighs glistened with moisture. Hawke’s teeth had left faint red marks on his hips and throat, and the marks made heat flare low in Hawke’s belly– he wanted _more_. To mark him, claim him, bite him until he yelped and whimpered.

“Don’t – fucking – tease,” Hawke ground out, tugging at Anders’ hip as he wriggled against him.

Anders threw his head back, and his chest heaved as he began to slowly descend. Both men cried out sharply as the oiled head of Hawke’s cock breached Anders’ entrance – _Andraste’s tits,_ he was tight. The heat was unbearably intense, a slick, burning glide that left Hawke panting, his arm trembling with tension as he kneaded Anders’ jutting hip.

“Slowly,” Hawke grunted. He was at a perfect angle to see his thick length disappearing between Anders’ quivering thighs as he eased down a little further, oil spilling from him to trickle over Hawke’s throbbing shaft. Anders hissed, drawing his lip between his teeth.

“What happened to ‘I can take it’?” Hawke laughed breathlessly. He could feel how tight Anders was stretched, a vice-like grip around him as he lost himself inch by inch in slick, clenching heat.

“You’re – fucking huge. You know it.” Anders bit down hard on his lip, moaning low in his throat. “Oh _fuck_.”

He rose slightly, then descended again, taking another inch. His mouth fell open, eyes half closed as he panted and whimpered, rolled his hips, and slid down a little further. His hands tensed against Hawke’s chest, nails digging into his skin.

“You can do it, love,” Hawke groaned. He released his cock and rubbed his palm in circles over Anders’ straining thigh. “Maker, you feel good – c’mon, just a little more – you’re so – so close…” He hissed between his teeth, head falling back against the pillows as he grunted harshly. Anders’ shaky moan was lost in the thud of Hawke’s pulse in his ears and the hazy fog of heat and pleasure building in his mind. Even the slightest movements sent hot pulses of liquid pleasure racing up his spine.

Anders breathed sharply and he slumped forward, shoulders trembling. He rocked his hips, taking shallow thrusts as he fucked himself open, working down Hawke’s cock with agonizing slowness. Hawke’s eyes darted from Anders’ face to his straining cock, fluid beading at the tip, and then lower. _Oh, Maker_ – lower. He’d taken Hawke almost to the last inch, the firm muscle of his ass brushing against Hawke’s thighs as he sank down on his shaft.

“You’re almost there,” he groaned. “Oh – that’s it, you’re so close – _yes.”_

Anders cried out, hunching forward as he collapsed against Hawke’s chest. Hawke’s view was obscured as he received a face full of blond hair, but he didn’t care – couldn’t care. Not with Anders’ breath hot against his neck, his shuddering body pressed close. Every inch of Hawke’s generous length was buried in Anders’ body, throbbing in time with his heart, engulfed in the grip of his stretched hole.

“Good,” Hawke murmured, lips brushing against Anders’ ear. “So good, love – nngh, you feel – _fuck_ – so fucking tight.”

Hawke held him close, one arm wrapped around Anders’ back to grip his shoulder. He grabbed a handful of the mage’s ass with the other, kneading the firm muscle. Anders’ breath was hot against his neck, catching with every throb of Hawke’s cock buried within him. His thighs were clenched tight against Hawke’s hips – he clung to him, panted and whined as Hawke tightened his grip, and began to thrust.

Hawke’s teeth sank into his own lip as he stifled a roar of pleasure. He kept his pace slow, thick thighs shuddering with the strain of holding back as he rolled his hips slowly, driving up into Anders’ eager body. The raw sensation alone would have been enough to leave him groaning, but the _sounds_ Anders made broke him utterly. He sounded as if he might shatter, his whimpers high and needy, voice strained as he muffled his cries against Hawke’s neck.

Hawke had been with men who enjoyed his size, but until Anders he’d never met anyone who so clearly craved the challenge of it – the struggle. He moaned and gasped through the burn of the stretch, body taut and twitching, on the verge of flinching away as Hawke rocked up into him. As Hawke sank his full length into him once more, shaking groans of _too much_ and _I can’t_ tumbled from Anders’ lips, hot and breathy against his ear. But he clawed at Hawke’s shoulders and rocked back against his thrusts, driving himself down on Hawke’s cock, stretched tight around his impressive girth as his words became a steady stream of whispers – _yes, yes, yes_ – and he took every inch. Anders’ voice cracked as Hawke’s hips bucked, sheathing himself fully within him, his balls pressed up against his ass.

“How’s – that feel?” Hawke groaned. He slid his hand from Anders’ shoulder to the back of his neck, kneading firmly in the way that always made Anders moan and arch.

“It’s – oh _fuck, yes_ – s-so good,” Anders choked out, his nails sharp against Hawke’s shoulders. His hips jerked and he moved with Hawke’s thrust to impale himself again and again, hissing every time Hawke’s thick shaft plunged into him.

“Yeah?” Hawke said, his voice ragged as he brought his lips to Anders’ ear. “You’re shaking, love.”

“You’re so…” Anders shuddered, and his needy moan was muffled as he mouthed wetly at Hawke’s neck. “So _thick_ – so big – Maker, that’s…” He bit down, a series of wordless cries tearing loose with every breath against Hawke’s skin. “Stretch me, fill me – fuck me – I need _more._ ”

“I think _more_ might break you,” Hawke growled. His teeth found Anders’ ear and he caught the lobe, tugging and nipping as he held Anders still and set a steady pace driving into him.

“Yeah,” Anders breathed. Hawke’s heels pressed into the mattress as he thrust up, and Anders’ voice broke. “Garrett, _yes,_ ” he choked hoarsely.

Feeling Anders ease down on his cock was incredible – but this was better. Hawke held him still, his hand forming a fist in silky hair while the other dug into the flesh of Anders’ ass. Anders could no longer move – could do nothing at all except moan and beg and shudder as Hawke fucked him. He could feel the heated silken grip of Anders’ body around him, the way he loosened with Hawke’s thrusts, the way his breath caught every time Hawke’s balls slapped against his spread, slick ass.

Anders’ kisses against his neck were wet and desperate, sliding messily over his skin, catching his ear, drifting to his jaw. There were words among his moans – barely coherent as he pleaded, murmured Hawke’s name, and then – Maker, he was ambitious – whispered _harder_ breathlessly against Hawke’s ear.

Harder, he could do. Hawke yanked Anders back by his hair, forcing him upright with his neck bent back. _Fuck,_ he looked good – twisted back, chest heaving as his breath came in sharp, heavy pants. He was beautifully flushed, and some of the bites on the pale skin of his throat were definitely going to bruise. Hawke growled in satisfaction as he braced his feet and thrust up smoothly. He could see his cock sliding between Anders’ taut thighs, could hear the wet slap of their oiled flesh as Anders’ body was rocked by every impact. Hawke felt his balls tighten and the tell-tale rush of pleasure down his spine, a tingling in his skin and a sweet, aching burst of heat building in his length. He bit his lip with a roughened growl, loving the way Anders whimpered as his cock throbbed inside him. He glanced at Anders’ face and it was almost enough to drag him over the edge – his lips were kiss-bruised and spit-slick, loosely parted as he screwed his eyes shut, cried out, and then drew his lip between his teeth and bit down with a shaky exhale.

“Ugh- fuck.” Hawke’s voice trailed off in a growl as he dragged Anders’ body up and off his cock, shoving him roughly down onto the bed beside him and rolling over him to push him face down against the sheets.

“Nngh…” Anders’ back arched and he pressed his ass up against Hawke with a frustrated keen.

“Needy.” Hawke laughed. Maker help him, so was he, his pulse pounding in his ears as he rocked back onto his knees and pulled Anders onto all fours. Anders’ arms buckled under him and he collapsed, back arched and ass thrust up as he twisted his hands in his own hair and groaned.

“Why aren’t you _fucking me_?” Anders groaned.

Hawke leaned over him, running his palms over the toned muscles of Anders’ shoulders. His cock nudged between Anders’ legs, brushing against his own stiff length, and he grunted softly as Anders moaned and spread his knees wider. Hawke forced his breathing slower, exploring Anders’ lean body with his hands, trying to ignore the urgent ache between his legs. He wanted to be inside him again, pounding into the whimpering mage with everything he had. He gripped his hips with a low moan, jerking Anders back against him before smacking his ass playfully.

“Oh – _yeah_ ,” Anders groaned.  

Encouraged by the rough edge in his voice, Hawke brought his palm down again – harder this time, reddening Anders’ pert ass. He cried out, hands tugging at the tousled mass of his hair as he pressed back against Hawke, cock twitching between his legs. Another ringing slap left him panting, a faint whine in every breath as his fingers coiled in red-gold strands, clutching tightly as he wriggled and moaned.

“Up,” Hawke growled, hooking his fingers around Anders’ waist. “Hands and knees, love - let me see you.”

Anders obeyed – so quick, so eager – straightening his arms with his hands flat against the bed and his head thrown back. Hawke pulled back, groaning at the loss of friction against his cock – but he needed to see, needed to touch. Anders’ knees were wide apart and his ass was bared to Hawke’s gaze, the pale, freckled cheeks spread to display his stretched, glistening hole. Oil trickled over his balls and down his inner thighs, and Hawke traced the trails with his fingers, making Anders squirm. His hand glided higher, fingertips skimming over Anders’ entrance. Hawke’s girth had left him fucked open, the rim flushed and softened, offering no resistance as Hawke let his fingers slide shallowly into him.

Anders rocked back with a whimper, and Hawke tore his gaze from his clenching hole to see the way his back arched and his head tilted back. The fall of his hair obscured his face, but Hawke caught a glimpse of parted lips and the sharp edge of his stubbled jaw. He looked down again, unable to resist watching his fingers toy with Anders’ entrance. They dipped into him, slid out to circle the ring of muscle, kneading and teasing before sliding in to the knuckles again. Anders whined and his hips jerked, the firm muscle of his ass tensing as he drove himself back hard against Hawke’s hand.

“Please, I need more.”

“What do you need?” Hawke pushed down firmly, stretching Anders open around his scissoring fingers. A jolt of overwhelming arousal spiked low in his gut at the sight, and he bit his lip hard – but not hard enough to muffle his shuddering moan. Maker, that looked good – slick and inviting, spread and ready for his cock.

“Oh fuck – you _tease_ ,” Anders gasped.

“Tease?” Hawke withdrew his fingers, leaving Anders keening at the loss. He gripped Anders’ ass and forced his cheeks further apart, teasing the glistening hole with the pad of one thumb. “I can tease, if that’s what you want.”

“Maker – don’t.” Anders reached up and pushed his hair out of his face, exposing heavy lidded eyes, bitten lips and flushed cheeks. “Fuck me,” he purred.

“You can do better.” Hawke traced a lazy circle with his thumb, pressing in for a moment then withdrawing, leaving Anders whimpering in frustration.

“Fuck me hard,” Anders pleaded. “I need your cock – your… fuck, I’ve never felt anything so thick I – I want you, love. Fuck me, please, fuck me.”

Hawke growled as he lowered himself behind Anders. His cock brushed the sheets and it took all his willpower not to rut helplessly against them. He mouthed at Anders’ balls, a mix of wet, eager kisses and firm swipes of tongue as he worked higher and higher, finally running the very tip of his tongue up the oiled cleft to Anders’ entrance.

“Oh – Maker, yes!” Anders’ voice cracked as Hawke grunted against his skin and the tip of his tongue dipped into him. The raw strain in his voice was obvious even as Hawke’s thudding pulse echoed over his needy cries. Hawke plunged his tongue into him – quick, sharp strokes that made Anders’ loosened entrance pulse against the hot, wet press of Hawke’s lips as the mage rocked back against him with a shaky scream.

“I want you – _ah_ – pounding into me. I want – to be feeling it for – for days.” He was breathless, trembling, and Hawke grunted eagerly in response as his tongue swirled and thrust. Anders’ words failed him and became a babble of half-pleas, half-demands. “So thick, so – so fucking hard, the way you fuck me like you _own_ me, Garrett, _please_ …”

Hawke swept his tongue up over the small of Anders’ back, groaning against his skin as his wet lips dragged over the raised bumps of his spine. He curled one arm around Anders’ chest, feeling sweat beading on his skin and the roughness of his breath, and sank his teeth into the tight muscle of Anders’ shoulder, straightening up and hauling Anders with him. The slender mage was pinned against his chest, ass grinding helplessly against Hawke’s length as Hawke pinched and rolled stiff nipples between his thumb and forefinger. The blissfully broken edge to Anders’ moans put an end to any thought of teasing – Hawke dropped his head against Anders’ neck, looked down between their bodies, and gripped the thick base of his shaft to line himself up.

He wanted everything at once – to sink his teeth into Anders just to hear him whimper, to kiss him and swallow every moan and gasp, to watch his face as he took Hawke’s length hard and deep. But this – Maker, it was filthy and depraved and he loved it, watching the blunt head of his cock force Anders open, sliding into him slowly. The stretch was right on the edge of what Anders could take - he was panting harshly and hissing with each intake of breath as Hawke gradually sank into his eager, pliant body. Anders took every inch, impaled on Hawke’s length as Hawke dragged him down to the base and rolled his hips, driving himself in deep. The slick heat around him was almost as intensely hot as the way Anders’ sagged back against his chest – overwhelmed, thoroughly filled with Hawke’s rigid shaft and stretched to his limit around the massive girth.

The spill of oil and saliva on Anders’ thighs caught the light, and Hawke trailed his fingers through it before gripping the sharp ridge of his hip with one hand. He pressed open-mouthed kisses to the back of Anders’ neck, over onto his shoulder with a rasp of teeth, and the stinging bite that followed left Anders’ head thrown back against Hawke’s shoulder, neck straining, eyes fluttering closed as he bit his lip and whined helplessly. Hawke held him close, growling against his skin as Anders’ grasping hands found his thighs and held on tight. With a feral snarl against Anders’ neck, Hawke began to thrust.

He held back from what he wanted – to slam into Anders’ slick warmth with all his strength – but he was not gentle, not anymore. Each slow thrust was deep and deliberate, hips jerking up against Anders’ ass as his full length sank into him. Every time his balls pressed against the mage’s entrance Anders cried out, stretched and filled, taking everything Hawke gave him and still wanting more.

“You’re – so fucking good,” Anders groaned. “Maker that’s – so deep, so good – fuck, yes, harder, please…” He arched his back with a hoarse shout, meeting the snap of Hawke’s hips. Hawke grunted, lips twisted against Anders’ neck as he eased into his rhythm, rolling his hips smoothly before bucking sharply in the final moment, burying his length deep in Anders’ body. “Faster,” Anders cried out – “Please, _please…_ ”

Hawke snarled and thrust, pulling sharply at Anders’ hip with every rough jerk of his hips. Anders’ voice broke into a shuddering wail and he writhed against Hawke, nails biting into his thighs as Hawke’s powerful thrusts jolted his body. His ragged breaths were almost sobs, and Hawke felt him flinch as he sank into his dripping, fucked-open hole.

“Too much?” Hawke gasped.

“Don’t…” Anders choked on the words and Hawke began to slow. “Don’t you dare stop,” he finished. “You’re perfect, your cock’s perfect – keep going, keep going – yes, _yes_ …”

Hawke dropped his hand from Anders’ chest to his hip, shoving him off balance with a twist of his shoulders. Anders pitched forward with a bitten-off scream, collapsing onto all fours again as Hawke dug his fingers into the slight softness of Anders’ hips and rammed his cock into him hard and deep. Anders shoulders shuddered as his body was rocked by every thrust, his ass rippling with each impact, skin flushed and back gleaming with sweat.

“That how you like it?” Hawke growled.

“Y-yeah – please, like that – oh fuck, oh _fuck!_ ”

Anders’ arms gave out again, and he fell chest-first against the bed, head twisted to the side in a cloud of blond hair. One hand twisted in the sheets, the other balled into a fist and he sank his teeth into the fleshy pad below the thumb with a sob of pure pleasure. Hawke’s cock forced spilled trails of oil from him, and his balls slapped against Anders’ ass with every slam of his thick length into the writhing, whimpering mage. He was a vision of sex and sweat and sin, taking it eagerly, as if it was what his body was made for.

Hawke’s breath came in growling gasps, lips falling slack as he felt the familiar build of liquid pleasure in the pit of his stomach. Anders’ lips were drool-streaked where they were crushed against his fist, his eyes were screwed shut, and the sounds he made shot straight to Hawke’s painfully sensitive cock. He drove deep into him with a snarl, loving the jagged whimper that tore from Anders’ throat and the way his shoulders twitched in an unbearable mix of pain and pleasure.

“Maker you’re tight,” he said, and grunted harshly as he pounded into Anders’ ass with all his strength. The only response from Anders was a muffled yell, and Hawke hunched over him to grab a fist full of his hair and pin him to the bed. “You – look so good,” he snarled. “Yeah, that’s it – fuck, Anders, _take it._ Just like that.”

Anders’ free hand slid between his legs, and Hawke felt him shiver as he began to stroke his cock, muffling loud, hoarse cries against his fist as his back bowed and his thighs shook. Hawke drove his cock down into his beautiful, writhing body, his urgent arousal building with every loud, wet thrust. The obscenely slick sounds mingled with Anders’ moans and Hawke’s own harsh growls, ringing in Hawke’s ears.

He waited until Anders was close – the tell-tale flush darkening his cheeks, the quiver in his shoulder as he stroked his cock, and the way his moans pitched higher, growing sharp and urgent. Hawke snatched out, caught Anders by the elbow and wrenched his arm behind his back.

“Not yet.”

Anders screamed – urgent need and desperate pleasure, denied release but given more than he could stand in its place. Hawke grabbed his other arm, shifted his grip to Anders’ wrists, and tugged sharply on both, holding them by his sides. Anders was left helpless – parted lips drooling against the sheets, ass presented for Hawke to pound into with a hoarse grunt.

“Oh fuck,” Anders whimpered. Hawke snarled in response, beyond speech, barely able to think as he let the flare of heat build inside him, pulses of raw, mind-numbing pleasure tearing through him. He sped up his thrusts, pounding into Anders’ ass, each powerful thrust driving him lower on the bed. “Oh fuck, fuck, _fuck._ ”

Anders lost all coherence, the words that punctuated Hawke’s thrusts dissolving into screams and whimpers. His lips moved against the sheets, trailing saliva as Anders abandoned dignity and restraint, practically howling with pleasure as Hawke’s impossibly thick length slammed into him brutally hard and fast.

Anders’ wrists were pinned in one of Hawke’s large, strong hands in moments, gathered at the small of his back. With one hand freed, Hawke could sink his fingernails into the soft, pale skin of Anders’ ass once more, groping and scratching as his thick length plunged between firm cheeks. Anders’ knees slipped out and back each time Hawke rammed into him, gradually splaying out and finally collapsing with a choked sob, pinned face down beneath Hawke’s muscular bulk and the quick, rhythmic rolls of his hips.

He was painfully close –achingly hard as he pounded Anders into the mattress, stomach clenching against the urgent build of heat and pleasure racing down his spine. Another powerful thrust left his thighs trembling and cock twitching – Anders’ writhing, straining body looked too good under him, he couldn’t hold back. Hawke rocked back onto his knees with a grunt. He kept his grip on Anders’ wrists, and his cock slipped free of his gaping entrance – Hawke ached to be inside him again, but Anders’ frustrated howl at the loss was more than worth it.

“Don’t stop,” Anders gasped. He pushed his ass up, his tensed thighs lifting his hips off the bed. Hawke squeezed his wrists until he whimpered, and pushed down hard on Anders’ lower back to hold him in place. It didn’t discourage him – Anders’ hips jerked as he desperately tried to arch up, panting raggedly as he struggled.

Hawke let him beg for a moment, watching the way his hole clenched and loosened and his taut thighs trembled with the strain. If he wasn’t so painfully desperate himself, it might have been good to draw this out – to bind Anders hand and foot and give him everything he begged for except release. Instead, Hawke flipped Anders onto his back, panting harshly as he settled between his long legs.

Hawke raked his gaze over Anders’ body, biting his lip to hold back the groan that built low in his throat. He was gorgeous like this – well-fucked and panting, sweat trickling over his flushed chest. Anders’ cock strained against his stomach, smearing pre-come over his pale skin and throbbing in time with his pounding heart. His nipples were firm peaks, and Anders cried out urgently when Hawke circled one with his thumb. Anders’ hair hung in his face, clinging to his damp forehead and his parted lips, and he glanced up at Hawke through his lashes, that flash of amber eyes enough to make Hawke’s heart pound and cock ache to be inside him again.

“Legs back,” Hawke growled.

Anders pulled his knees to his chest, and Hawke braced one forearm across the backs of his thighs to pin them in place. Anders’ ankles settled on Hawke’s shoulders as he positioned himself above his spread, exposed entrance. Hawke gripped his shaft, the tip just brushing Anders’ clenching hole as he stroked himself slowly, grunting with every ragged breath.

“Oh, _Garrett_ …” Anders threw back his head, both hands twisted in the sheets beside him. “Oh that’s – please, please, fuck m–“

He didn’t finish – his words became a hoarse scream as Hawke sank into him with a snarl. He still felt incredibly tight – a hot, slick clench around Hawke’s length that made his growl break into an eager whine – but Hawke could tell he was ready to be fucked the way he liked, ready to take it hard. Hawke didn’t hesitate – he braced his hands on the backs of Anders’ thighs and poured all his strength and urgent need into every fast, deep thrust. Every sharp jerk of his hips jolted Anders’ body up the bed, accompanied by guttural growls from Hawke and desperate cries from Anders. Hawke’s sweat dripped onto Anders’ heaving chest, his thick thighs slapped against the mage’s small, firm ass, and he could tell by the way Anders squirmed that his grip was bruising his thighs.

“Harder – f-faster – yes – _there_ ,” Anders screamed, the tendons in his neck straining as he threw his head back.

“That…” Hawke grunted, gasping for breath as he slammed into him again. “That what you need?”

“Yes – Maker, _yes_ …” Anders writhed beneath him, shoulders driving into the bed as he pushed his hips up to meet Hawke’s hard downward thrusts. “Oh – fuck it’s so good – so good it _hurts_ – Garrett, please…”

“Touch yourself.”

Anders’ relieved whimper almost pulled Hawke over the edge, groaning an incoherent curse as he pounded into the slick, clenching passage and Anders’ hand slid down between their bodies. The look of rapture on his face made Hawke moan – Anders’ lip was tugged between his teeth again, his breath coming in quick, shallow pants as his freckled fingers worked his glistening length. Strands of pre-come clung to his fingers, and the flushed head leaked steadily as Anders twisted his head to the side with a strangled cry.

“That’s – that’s it,” Hawke rasped. He forced Anders’ thighs further back, raising his hips off the bed to ram into him harder, deeper, growling as each wet, loud slap of skin on skin echoed around them. He bucked his hips as fast as he could, powerful thighs driving him down hard against Anders’ body as he let the liquid glide around his cock carry him towards his peak. Anders’ ankles slid from his shoulders, and Hawke saw how his toes curled and his legs trembled, his own pleasure overtaking control as Anders’ body submitted to the overwhelming onslaught of sensation.

Hawke’s gaze drifted lower, over Anders’ cock once more, jerking in his grip, and lower still. He choked on a moan at the sight of his own length pounding into Anders’ body – the slick rim stretched tight around the huge girth of Hawke’s shaft. A sharp pang of pleasure flickered through his nerves – it was as if something had snapped, and so little remained to hold back the building rush of his climax. But Anders was closer – clenching on Hawke’s cock, writhing and gasping, his free hand sliding up to tangle in his hair once more and tug and twist as his fist pumped his cock.

“Fuck – Garrett!” he cried out, and another deep thrust broke his voice into a shuddering wail. “I – oh please – that’s – too much, I’m…”

Anders’ sobbed as his cock pulsed in his grip, and the first thick spurt of come splattered over his chest. Hawke didn’t slow – he pounded into him until Anders screamed, still spilling over his belly as he stroked himself, Hawke’s name a broken litany of hoarse cries. His body strained and arched beneath Hawke’s thrusts, every muscle trembling as he rode out the aftershocks, come dripping over his fingers.

“Fuck,” Hawke grunted, hunching forward as another spike of pleasure burrowed into his gut. Anders’ chest was decorated with ropes of come, and as he released his twitching length, Hawke caught his wrist and brought his fingers to his lips. He locked eyes with Anders as his tongue darted out, and he licked a sticky trail of hot, thick come from Anders’ skin.

“Nngh – tha – _fuck._ ” Anders keened as Hawke sucked on his fingers, nipping sharply at the pads before releasing them and letting Anders’ hand fall to his side.

“You taste – incredible,” Hawke growled. He parted Anders’ legs roughly, letting them wrap around his waist as he fell forward over his body. “D’you – have any idea, how good?”

He didn’t slow his thrusts, panting harshly as he lowered himself over Anders’ body. Anders’ eager moan echoed in his ears as he swept his tongue over one glistening trail, groaning as the intense burst of salt and bitterness hit his tongue. He surged up to bring himself eye to eye with Anders, sliding one hand into the mass of blond hair to lock the gasping, moaning mage in place, and claimed his mouth with a snarl.

Anders’ seed was hot and slick on his lips and tongue, and as their lips met he felt Anders’ surprised, appreciative moan at the taste. Hawke’s kisses were messy and desperate, forcing Anders’ mouth open as he pushed his tongue deep, thrusting the salty flavour of him deep into his own mouth. Anders shaky cry was muffled against Hawke’s lips as he fucked him with his tongue and with his cock, knowing just how to make Anders feel used in all the best ways. Hawke growled against his lips, swallowing Anders’ eager whine as his tongue met Hawke’s to chase his own flavour, keening urgently every time Hawke’s cock sank into him again.

“Can you…” Hawke groaned, Anders wasn’t ready to let him go and lunged up to nip at his lower lip as he withdrew. “Take a little more?” he growled.

“More?” Anders’ eyes widened. “More – how?”

Hawke smirked and slipped his hand down between their bodies, weight resting on his elbow as he dug his nails into Anders’ scalp. He locked eyes with the whimpering mage as he traced his hot, slick entrance with a fingertip, kneading the tightly stretched ring of muscle.

“Oh,” Anders gasped, and bit his lip.

“Yeah?”

“Mmhmm.” He shuddered, hips jerking as he pushed himself up against Hawke’s cock and the insistent press of his finger.

Hawke slowed his thrusts – only for a moment, but Maker, it was agonizing. All he wanted to do was bury himself in Anders’ body and never stop. He pressed his finger close against his shaft, and sank into him slowly, thighs shaking with the effort of holding back.

The effect on Anders was immediate – he howled desperately, heels digging into the small of Hawke’s back as he dragged him deeper. Hawke could feel the shudder in his thighs, and the way his face contorted looked as much like pain as it did pleasure, but there was no misinterpreting the way Anders clung to him, the way he bucked and strained beneath him.

“ _Yes,_ ” he whimpered. “Oh – yes, love – harder, _more_ , yes.”

Hawke twisted his finger to press against Anders’ prostate, kneading with the tip as he resumed his quick, firm strokes. The grip of Anders’ entrance around him was tighter than ever, almost painful as it tightened around his length, squeezing him tight as he plunged into Anders’ willing, eager body. Words failed them both – Anders’ shaky, shuddering breaths broke into bitten-off screams, and Hawke snarled and panted with every jerk of his hips. He could feel Anders’ cock throbbing between them, and watched Anders’ lips twist and eyes screw shut as their bodies writhed together.

“M-more,” Anders begged, and Hawke didn’t hesitate – he slid a second finger into him and kissed him hard, muffling their combined moans. Anders’ breaths were harsh and shallow, and his hands came up to grip Hawke’s shoulders, nails biting deep into the skin. Hawke sucked on his lower lip, growling as he worried at the soft flesh, ears filled with the filthy wet sounds from between Anders’ legs and the loud, trembling moans he forced from him with every thrust.

The build of heat and need within his veins built to a roar of sensation, white-hot pleasure pulsing over his skin, centred in his cock. _Maker,_ it was too much – wave after wave of heat as the tension within him snapped and uncoiled, his climax scalding through his nerves as he screamed Anders’ name, cock jerking as he came messily, thrusting shallowly into his ass. He felt his seed leak around him as he plunged back in, thick trails trickling from Anders’ clenching hole to cling stickily to his balls and run down the cleft of Anders’ ass against the sheets.

Hawke rocked back on his knees, releasing Anders’ hair reluctantly to push his own sweat-drenched hair out of his eyes with a shuddering groan. He felt utterly spent – he doubted his shaking legs would support his weight if he stood, and his cock felt raw with sensation as he ground lazily into Anders’ stretched, leaking entrance. He glanced down and moaned shakily at the sight – the thick base of his cock was coated in his seed, and a mix of oil and come was smeared over Anders’ inner thighs.

“Can you – ah – keep going?” Anders panted. His hands slid down Hawke’s chest, nails scuffing over his waist as he reached around to grip his ass hard. “I can – use magic, if you need…”

“I’ll manage.”

Hawke grinned, and pressed his fingers a little deeper as his hips snapped forward. He was so sensitive it hurt, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to stop – not with Anders looking like this, flushed and messy, his ass fucked loose and swollen, clenching weakly around Hawke’s fingers and cock. Hawke pressed his cock deep and rolled his hips slowly, and Anders whimpered, raw and needy. Hawke spotted his tongue dart out to sweep a faint smear of come from his lips, and moaned at the sight.

“That taste good?” he groaned.

“You – tell me,” Anders said, his breath catching as Hawke hooked his fingers inside him. “You were the one – nngh – licking it off your fingers.”

“Oh?” Hawke smirked as he let his hand fall from his hair to Anders’ waist, squeezing roughly until Anders gasped. “Here…”

He swept his hand up Anders’ chest, feeling sweat and come gather against his fingers. He pressed them to Anders’ lips – warm drips descending from his palm to his fingertips to smear against the mage’s kiss-bruised lower lip. He could feel the harsh puffs of his breath, and growled eagerly as Anders’ tongue swept out to catch one heavy droplet.

“Your turn,” he murmured, and Anders’ lips parted.

Anders moaned shakily as Hawke’s fingers slid between his lips. Thick trails flowed to pool against his lips, and Anders lapped the sticky fluid eagerly, tongue darting over Hawke’s fingers and his own lips as he panted and groaned. Hawke’s steady thrusts shifted his body against the smooth sheets, and Anders clung to Hawke’s ass to hold himself in place as he keened helplessly around the eager press of fingers on his tongue. He was close – Hawke knew him well enough to understand the sharp rise in his voice, the tight clench of his ass and the urgent, helpless way he bit down on Hawke’s fingers.

“Good,” Hawke growled, pumping roughly into him, his own breath catching. “Swallow it – swallow it all – fucking Maker you look good like this.” And he did – eyes half closed, lids fluttering as he moaned helplessly and his slick, red lips worked around Hawke’s fingers. His nails raked up Hawke’s back, and they both groaned, and Hawke felt Anders’ cock jump against his stomach.

“Come,” he gasped. Anders’ ass tightened around him, clenching against the impossible stretch of Hawke’s combined cock and fingers forcing him open. “Come for me – fuck, _Anders, love_ …”

Hawke jerked his fingers from between Anders’ lips – he wanted to hear him fall apart, and he wasn’t disappointed. Anders twisted beneath him, choking on a scream as Hawke cupped his cheek. There were tears in his eyes, bitten bruises on his lips, and sweat trickled down into the hollow of his throat as he arched and bucked and sobbed with pleasure.

“It – oh fuck, oh _fuck,_ ” he moaned. “’s too much – so much – _Maker_ …”

“That good?” Hawke grunted, rolling his hips again. Anders’ ass squeezed tight around him, and his heels dug into Hawke’s spine.

Anders’ only response was a cracked, straining wail as his cock jerked between them. Hawke felt the hot spill of his seed coating his belly as Anders shuddered violently beneath him, every breath a ragged gasp, his body hunching forward as the intensity built to the point of pain. He clung to Hawke, gasping his name again and again as he came down from his peak, screams fading to broken moans as Hawke gathered him close against his chest and rolled onto his side.

“You all right?” Hawke murmured into the cloud of Anders’ hair. Anders gave a low, choked moan, and nodded. “Sounds like I broke you.”

“Mm, yeah.” He laughed shakily, hands sliding up to cup the back of Hawke’s neck. “Do it again tomorrow?”

“And – every night after that.” Hawke’s breath caught as he withdrew his fingers from Anders’ ass and felt the stretched, abused flesh shift around his softening cock. “Can’t promise anything sooner.”

“No,” Anders said hoarsely. “Maker, no – I thought you were going to break me in ha– _ah_ …”

Hawke moaned along with him as he pulled out, their voices doing little to cover the deliciously wet sound as his cock slid free. Anders’ grip tightened on him and his body shuddered again, and Hawke couldn’t resist circling the stretched, gaping rim with his fingertips as Anders whimpered against his chest.

“I never – gave you more than you could handle,” Hawke said with a faint, breathless chuckle. He withdrew his hand from between Anders’ legs reluctantly, gripping his hip with slick fingers. “And love – you take it _so_ well.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Take It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472513) by [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess)




End file.
